Frío y Calor
by Mattdreams
Summary: Una sola mirada de Iván y el roce de mi ropa interior es más que suficiente para que me corra  ...  Me abrazo a él con fuerza. Solo en estos momentos parece humano. WARNING SEXO EXPLICITO


**N/A:** Hallo a todos los presentes!

Hacía un montón de tiempo que no subía nada de Hetalia! Gomen gomen n_nU Pero bueno! Por lo menos vengo con algo nuevo! Es un RusPru! wooo wooo no me lo creo ni yo jaja

Realmente es que esta pareja no me gusta cuando empecé con Hetalia, pero por culpa de cierta bielorrusa, cierto ruso y varias personitas más, caí en la tentación XDDDD

Y aunque he roleado mucho, hecho cosplay y escrito sobre esta pareja, nunca había acabado nada para subir aquí! Pecado mortal! Pero no os preocupeies mis pequeños (?) jajaja Aquí está tan ansiado fic! XDDD

Todo empezó porque tras ver la película de Cisne Negro acabé medio psicótico y muy muy pero que muy cachondo XDDDDDDD y tras hablar con mi bruder (que también es uno de mis rusos XDDD) me decidí a escribir un porno de estos dos jo jo jo y aquí está.

Espero que os guste mucho y no os liéis por culpa de los pensamientos individuales XP

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>El sonido de sus botas siempre resuena<p>

Excepto cuando camina por la nieve

En la piedra resuenan aún más

Abre la puerta de un portazo

Se queda en el marco unos segundos, observando

Como un depredador

Eso solo significa una cosa

Se comienza a quitar el abrigo

No con lentitud, como hace siempre

Tiene muchas ganas

Me echo hacia atrás

Ríe

Tengo miedo

Lo nota y eso le divierte aún más

Se desabrocha la camisa y se la quita

Su torso desnudo me hace enloquecer

Lo sabe

Me ordena que le quite el cinturón

Dudo

Deja asomar su tubería y me acerco de rodillas

Mis dedos se deleitan con el tacto del cuero

Tiro del cinturón hasta quitarlo del todo

La hebilla rebota contra el suelo

Antes de que me ordene nada le desabrocho el pantalón

Siento su mirada sobre mí

Le escucho sonreír

Contengo la respiración

Escucho la suya

Ronca

Varonil

Segura

Caliente

Muy caliente

Levanto la mirada y me pierdo en sus ojos

Están muy oscuros

Mi corazón late aún más fuerte

Dice que me levante

Y obedezco en el acto

Le odio

Odio su presencia

Su secuestro

El como me trata

Odio mi vida desde que estoy con él

Pasea la fría tubería por mi barbilla

Pero debo de reconocer que hay poco hombres que me gusten

Y menos que me atraigan sexualmente

Una sola mirada de Iván

Y el roce de mi ropa interior es más que suficiente para que me corra

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos

Ambos sabemos lo que queremos

Normalmente no estoy cómodo frente a él

Suelo mostrarme serio y retraído

O enseguida me pongo a la defensiva

Ahora me río

Él sonríe aún más

Me lanzo casi sobre él

Me muerde los labios

Jadeo contra su boca

Dentro de ella

La saliva escurre de la comisura de la mía

Río durante el beso

Tira la tubería al suelo

Estoy colaborando

No la necesita

Bajo mis labios hacia su barbilla y la lamo

Ríe

Me abraza con fuerza, recorriendo mi espalda

Agarro con fuerza sus cabellos

Bajo a su cuello

Mi lengua lo recorre

Jadea contra mi oído

Me sobra mucha ropa

Agarra mi barbilla con fuerza y me obliga a mirarle

Nos volvemos a besar bruscamente

Nuestros dientes chocan

Da igual

Cojo ambos lados de su bufanda y estiro

Deseo ahogarle

Sisea contra mis labios

Eso me pone

Aprieto aún más

Sonríe con malicia

Agarra mi cintura y me empuja con fuerza contra una de las paredes

Al chocar mi cabeza contra la piedra suelto la bufanda

Nos miramos a los ojos

Desgarra mi camiseta

Me come con los ojos, no hay otra descripción posible

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás

Estoy demasiado caliente

Tiemblo de placer

Ataca mi cuello con fiereza

Mis manos tantean su pecho

Lo araño

Muerde aún más

Gimo

Eso le deleita, y se ríe

Sus manos bajan al borde de mi pantalón

Se separa lo suficiente, y con dos manos lo rompe completamente

Mi erección es demasiado notable como para no fijarse en ella

Ríe de nuevo

Conmigo siempre ríe

Lame mi cuello

Mi pecho

Muerde mis pezones

Muerde la piel que recubre mis costillas

Enloquezco que placer

Cierro los ojos y muevo la cadera

Su cuerpo esta ardiendo

El mío más

Me coge del cuello y me tira al suelo

La piedra está tan fría que seguro que la derrito

Debo de ofrecer una imagen deliciosa

Ya que se relame

Empieza a quitarse las botas con los pies

Me incorporo y comienzo a lamérselas

Mientras paseo mi lengua por la punta, mis dedos desatan los cordones

Cuando queda completamente descalzo mi empuja de nuevo para tumbarme

Río

Se deshace de los pantalones y se arrodilla frente a mí

Abro las piernas

Me ofrezco

Estoy completamente loco

No debería hacerlo

Me da igual

Quiero que me folle ya

AHORA

Lame mi polla con lentitud

Araño el suelo

Su lengua recorre mis ingles

Enarco la espalda

Estoy a punto de venirme y aún no hemos empezado

Acaricia mis muslos mientras su lengua ensaliva mi ombligo

Voy a morirme

Tiemblo demasiado

Muerde mi pezón izquierdo

Es como si me lo quisiera arrancar

Me muerdo los labios completamente extasiado

Me coge de las rodillas y me acerca peligrosamente

Noto su miembro erecto cerca de mi

Fóllame

Métemela ya

Párteme en dos

Jódeme hasta que reviente

Se inclina sobre mí y acaricia mi espalda mientras me levanta

Grito

Me está empalando

Duele

Duele demasiado

La tiene excesivamente grande

Aún así quiero más

No es suficiente

Muevo las caderas

Y él las suyas

Tiene unos buenos músculos, no todos podrían en esta posición

Coge mis caderas y marca él el ritmo

Me apoyo contra él

Si no, siento que me voy a caer

No contengo ni uno solo de mis gemidos

Grito

Chillo

No me callo

Acerca su boca a mi cuello y me marca de todas las maneras posibles

No puedo dejar los ojos abiertos

Pero tampoco los puedo cerrar

No tardo mucho en correrme sobre él

Iván no ha terminado

Vuelvo a empalmarme

Siento que se mueve, así que me abrazo a él con fuerza

Sin salir de mí, se levanta

Me tumba contra la única mesa de la mazmorra

Agarro con fuerza los bordes de esta y contraigo los músculos

Quiero sentirle aún más

Sus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes

No va a tardar demasiado

Muevo las caderas aún más deprisa

Con la fricción me clavo algunas astillas

Me da igual

La fuerza de sus embestidas es tanta que mueve la mesa

Noto como algo dentro de mí se rompe

Me ha desgarrado

Chillo un poco

Pero no paro de mover las caderas

Quiero aún más

Es como si mi sangre estuviese hirviendo

Estoy demasiado caliente

Frío

Necesito frío

Me incorporo un poco y muerdo su oreja

Él muerde mi cuello

Vuelve a abrazarme y nos desplazamos de nuevo

Es muy fuerte

Me estampa contra la pared

Me está aplastando contra ella

Mejor

Está llegando a sus límites

Y yo también

El ritmo decae

Pero todo se vuelve más profundo

Más bestia

Mi semen vuelve a empaparnos a ambos

El suyo me escuece en las entrañas

Mi cuerpo tiembla más de lo normal

Se está enfriando

Recuerdo que estoy en medio de Rusia

Y estoy desnudo

Encerrado en una habitación de piedra

Me abrazo a él con fuerza

Solo en esos momentos parece humano

Corresponde a mi abrazo

Lentamente empieza a caer al suelo

Y yo con él

Nos tumbamos en el helado suelo mientras sale de mí

Tiemblo considerablemente

Él nunca tiene frío

Su mirada vuelve a ser clara


End file.
